


no matter what you say or what you do

by bradbakshi



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, I Also Owe This Fic To The Brad Bakshi Supremacists, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradbakshi/pseuds/bradbakshi
Summary: brad reflects on his feelings for david and then acts on them.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	no matter what you say or what you do

**Author's Note:**

> my second one shot in two days🥺 this one is slightly shorter and shittier than yesterdays but i really wanted to write some mutual pining🥺

Brad didn’t really know when he started “liking” David. All he knew was that the terrible jokes that used to be annoying suddenly became endearing, and when that man smiled, Brad felt something in his chest. He actually felt something.

Now, he wasn’t a robot or anything. He felt things, like satisfaction or anger, but it’s been years since he felt something romantic about another person. He learned pretty early on that the sooner he learned to conceal feelings that made him look weak, the better.

Brad is gay. He knew almost as soon as he had started skipping out on basketball games with his friends to browse Nordstrom catalogs. Or when his mother would ask excitedly if he had met a special girl yet and he’d feel uncomfortable for some reason.

It’s not like he’s ashamed of his sexuality. He’s forty years old so it would honestly be really fucking sad if he was, but he also wasn’t going to become another token. He was already the only brown man at Mythic Quest. He didn’t want to become the only gay man too. To be honest, though, if anyone asked? He’d tell them. It’s just never come up, so why bring it up himself?

“Hey, Brad?” Someone asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked up at the person- David. Of course he would be interrupted by the guy he was thinking about. How cliché.

“Yeah?” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“What do you mean? I’m working.” Brad raised an eyebrow.

“No, you’re not. I got here five minutes ago, and you've been staring off into nothing the whole time. You never do that- I mean, not that I know but- I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” David looked painfully awkward as he stumbled over his words, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “You don’t have to tell me what you’re thinking. I just hope you’re okay.”

Brad didn’t say anything for a moment and David started to worry that he had made him uncomfortable before the man did something surprising- he smiled. David liked his smile.

“Thanks, David.” Brad said, and he sounded genuine. His smile was different from his usual smug smirk. This one was soft and even though it was just a tiny tug of his lips, it made David feel warm inside. 

“No problemo.” He said, grinning and holding the “o” for a second longer than necessary. Brad looked at him funny before smiling again and looking away. David sat back down at his desk and opened his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed (he still didn’t fully understand the app and only had a handful of followers, Brad being one of them).

Brad tried to read through these lame documents, but he couldn’t help but steal quick glances at David every minute or so. He wasn’t stupid so he realized that the other man probably noticed him, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Brad?” David asked after about five minutes of silence. Brad looked at him, eyes widening for a second before going back to normal.

“Yeah?” He answered quickly.

“Do you need something?” David asked, putting his phone down and looking Brad in the eye, curious.

“No? Why?” Brad figured that playing dumb would be the fastest way to end this encounter. He wanted to avert David’s eyes but that would make him a pussy, so he maintained eye contact.

“You keep looking at me. Is there something on my face? Oh god, you promised you would tell me if there was something in my mustache.” David’s voice got higher towards the end of his sentence and it almost sounded like a whine. Brad found it weirdly cute.

“There’s nothing on your face, dumbass.” Brad rolled his eyes, but looked at him with an almost soft expression. “I was just looking at you to look at you.”  
David’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Uh- cool? Cool.” He cleared his throat and it was his turn to look away, embarrassed. Brad sighed, eyebrows knitted together.

“That was weird. I’m sorry.”

“No- no. No, it’s okay.” David sputtered. “That’s kind of nice to hear, actually?” 

Brad felt his face warm up. He wondered if that meant what he thought it did. “Wh-“

“I like you, Brad. I don’t know for how long, but one day I looked into your eyes, and instead of seeing a smug bastard, I just saw a really beautiful guy.” It was cute, but the way David said all of that- fast enough that all the words were starting to blend together- he sounded like he was in pain.

Brad scoffed at how corny it was, but if David said one more nice thing to or about him, he’d start crying right there.

“That is so cheesy, man.” Brad said lightly, but couldn’t suppress a kind of smile that David wants to see all the time. Before Brad could say something mean and meant to hide his feelings, potentially ruining the moment, David got up and walked over to the other man’s desk.

“Do you like me?” He asked, knowing his cheeks were still a deep red but proud that he at least managed to say that one sentence without fucking up.

Brad opened his mouth before closing it. David frowned, ready to apologize for reading things wrong because he should have known better not to say anything-

Brad leaned forward, pulling David down by the shoulders and into a kiss. Catching him by surprise, he steadied himself by putting his hands down onto the desk and he kissed back.

It was less than a minute long, and it wasn’t suggestive at all, but when they break apart- breathless and full of emotion- they both think to themselves that that might be the best kiss either of them have ever had.

“So, dinner?” David asked lamely. Brad rolled his eyes but then nodded, smiling softly. 

“Tonight?” Brad offered, and David said yes.

“Then it’s a date! I can’t wait!” David said excitedly, and before he could move to go back to his desk, Brad pressed one more brief kiss against his lips.

-♡-

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall r starting to realize that im just taking random song lyrics i like and making them the titles hehe


End file.
